A Christmas Story
by gokupotter11
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally get together as everyone knows they should in the books. HHr obviously. Sex in second chapter.
1. The Proposal

A Christmas Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the storyline of this fanfic.

By the way, the story takes place in a town in the US, not in London, and Harry and Hermione are now 21, and have been out of Hogwarts only 4 years. They have been going out since 7th year. Hermione is a virgin.

Hermione walked into Harry's office. He had called her and asked her to come over. He turned and looked up at her.

"Hey Mione. Wanna grab some dinner? I'm done here and I'm starving."

"Sure."

They walked hand in hand to his car. As they climbed in, Hermione wondered what he had called her for. Surely it wasn't just to take her out to dinner. From how excited he sounded on the phone, she knew there was something else he had planned. Also, things between them had begun to get….well…serious. Not like sex or anything, but their kisses had been more passionate, and their make-outs were almost leading to sex. In fact, Harry had been masturbating to get rid of the erection Hermione gave him, and Hermione had fingered herself sometimes to give herself what Harry wanted to wait for. Yes, something big was going to happen tonight.

He parked the car in front of the El Sombrero, the best Mexican restaurant in town. They got out and walked into the restaurant, and Hermione was getting more and more excited. They ate and chatted, talking about their days, and other things. The night was very usual and normal, Hermione observed.

When they ordered dessert, Harry whispered something to the waiter. The waiter nodded, and Harry handed something to him. Hermione was extremely puzzled at this. When Harry turned back to her, he had that wonderful little smile of his that he only smiled when he was up to something. Hermione wondered what.

Dessert came after what seemed an eternity, and Hermione cautiously took her first bite of her cake. Harry was almost laughing, he was smiling so wide. He seemed very excited.

After a couple more bites, Hermione bit something hard.

"Close your eyes. Lick it clean, then I'll tell you to open your eyes," Harry said.

Hermione did so. Harry told her to open her eyes, and when she did, she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a huge diamond, right in the center, and little diamonds surrounding it along the band. She gasped.

Harry got down on one knee, and asked her, "Hermione Granger, I love you more than anything. If you put that ring on your finger and say you'll be my bride, I will always love and treasure and protect you for now and forever."

She slipped the ring on her finger, and said, "Harry Potter, I love you more than anything. I will love you always and forever. And I could never have anything better than being your bride."

He picked her up and carried her horizontally, across his strong, muscular arms. He left $300 on the table for the check, and told the waiter to keep the change as his tip. He carried her to the car and put her in. he drove like a madman to his apartment. He carried her up the stairs, into the luxurious apartment, and laid her on his bed.


	2. Merry Christmas Mione

A Christmas Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own this storyline.

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. _God she's beautiful_ he thought. He slid his hands under her sweater and lifted it up, revealing a grey and cream striped shirt that showed her neck. She reached for his sweater, lifting it to reveal a long sleeved rugby type of polo. He continued to kiss her, their tongues wrapping around the others'. He lifted her shirt, showing her cami and bra. She took off his polo, exposing his chiseled abs and toned chest.

He took off her cami and bra, and sucked on her nipple. She moaned, causing Harry to groan from the torture. She took off his pants and grabbed his crotch. He groaned into her mouth. She nearly ripped off his boxers. Hermione moved immediately down to his enormous hard cock. She licked the tip, then took as much as she could into her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft, at the same time rubbing his balls. He was now steel hard, and he wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer. She rubbed her hands up and down his penis, sending erotic shocks and chills down his spine. He grunted when he climaxed.

She let his cock out of her mouth, and moved her lips back to his. Harry slid off her jeans and underwear, letting them fall off the bed. He stuck two fingers into her wet pussy, and she moaned into his mouth with pleasure. He wiggled them around, almost making her faint with pleasure. He took out his fingers and positioned his penis near her entrance. She nodded, giving him the go-ahead. He slid into her, slowly at first, then started thrusting. As he saw her pain from the loss of her virginity ease, he started to thrust harder. Their hips began to move in a rhythmic motion, meeting the others' at exactly the same time. She came, and for another few minutes he continued to thrust. He came nearly three minutes later.

They laid there, holding each other, for it was a cold night. Harry held Hermione in his arms, close to him.

"Merry Christmas Mione."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

THE END


End file.
